


Of Witches and Halloween

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Keithtober 2019, Klancetober 2019, M/M, OC Klance child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Keith will always make sure his daughter gets the Halloween he never did.“You look beautiful, pumpkin,” he says with a tap to the brim of her pointy black hat.Kylee huffs with a noise of indignation that only a six-year-old can make as she swats Lance’s hand away. “I’m not a pumpkin! I’m a witch!”“Yes, you are,” comes Lance’s beaming reply. “The prettiest little witch there ever was.” Then he dips in quickly and gives her rapid kisses, attacking both cheeks until she’s a squealing, giggling mess in his arms.





	Of Witches and Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober Day 10: Witch
> 
> Yes, this is late. Work was hectic this week

“Daddy, daddy,” Kylee calls as she bounds into the living room, scarf trailing behind her. “Look at me!”

Keith follows a few steps behind her but hangs back in the shadows of the hallway, letting her soak up the limelight. 

She waits until Lance closes the oven door on the cupcakes and turns to face her before she does a full body twirl in her costume. Her skirt flows with her as she moves, fanning out around her like the princess she is, and all the details and intricacies Keith put blood sweat and tears into are on full display. 

He’s proud of it. But more importantly, he’s proud of her, of the pure joy that she radiates, of her enthusiasm and love and excitement. And god, it’s a miracle Keith’s cheeks don’t ache something fierce with all this smiling. Not that anyone could blame him. Just look at their daughter.

Kylee breaks out of the spin with an ecstatic squeal and fixes her hat before running toward Lance at full speed.

Lance, ever the natural when it comes to children, catches her effortlessly as she throws herself into his arms. They both laugh as he hoists her up on his hip.

“You look beautiful, pumpkin,” he says with a tap to the brim of her pointy black hat.

Kylee huffs with a noise of indignation that only a six-year-old can make as she swats Lance’s hand away. “I’m not a pumpkin! I’m a witch!”

“Yes, you are,” comes Lance’s beaming reply. “The prettiest little witch there ever was.” Then he dips in quickly and gives her rapid kisses, attacking both cheeks until she’s a squealing, giggling mess in his arms. 

And Keith’s heart soars in sync with their laughter, gazing at the two most beautiful souls in his life. The reason he wakes up every day and comes home every evening. The reason he strives to be a better husband, a better father, a better  _ person _ . The reason behind every smile, every tear, every heartache, and every laugh. 

The reason he is, for once in his life, stupidly, absurdly, overwhelmingly happy.

Once they both have caught their breath, Lance shifts Kylee higher on his hip and finally, his eyes find Keith’s. “Wow, she looks great, love.” 

And it always takes Keith’s breath away when Lance’s eyes shrine with pride and adoration. It’s something he’s not sure he’ll ever tire of. One he hopes he never does.

Keith just shrugs as he pushes off from the wall and makes his way toward them. Honestly, he should have started sewing sooner, but Kylee’s inability to stick with one costume idea for more than a few days had made it a bit difficult. 

Until they watched Hocus Pocus and she saw little Dani’s orange and black witch costume. Then it was all, witches all the time.

Lance huffs as Keith approaches and, with a shake of his head, tosses his free arm around Keith’s shoulder. “Don’t shrug like it’s no big deal. You’ve got some real talent.” Kylee giggles and Lance’s smile softens. He pinches her cheeks and she giggles harder. “Just look at this happy face.”

Keith grins, reveling in the happiness they both exude.

Truthfully, he’s just happy he can provide their daughter with the kind of Halloweens every kid deserves. Filled with prancing around in costume, running up and down the neighborhood, knocking on doors to yell “trick-or-treat”, and pillowcases full of candy to swap and trade with friends.

The Halloweens he always dreamed of as a kid. 

The kind he never got.

“Daddy!” Kylee interjects, holding her scarf so close to Lance’s face he's forced to lean back a little in order to see anything. “Did you see my scarf!” 

Lance releases Keith in order to take the offered scarf in his free hand and give it a good inspection. “Oh wow,” he marvels, “it’s beautiful hon.”

“I did the fringe myself,” Kylee says with a proud tilt of her head and glint in her eye. She runs her fingers through the knotted yarn fringe. “Papa helped a little.”

“You did that all by yourself?!” With an exaggerated lift of his eyebrows, Lance turns the scarf over to gaze at every inch in amazement and pride. “Wow. Look out Keith, you’ve got competition over here.”

Keith just nods in agreement, tilting Kylee’s hat off her forehead to lay a soft kiss in its place. “She’ll be making her own costumes in no time.”

But it doesn’t matter to Keith. He’ll happily make her Halloween costumes until he can no longer hold a needle. Just seeing her delight, the way she glows as her dreams come true, it’s everything he could have ever wished for. He may not have gotten the Halloween he had always dreamed of, but he’s getting the type he never knew he wanted. The ones where her dreams come true.

And that’s more than enough.

Lance places another kiss on Kylee’s cheek. “Happy Halloween, love,” he says and his warm gaze meets Keith’s over the brim of her hat.

Keith's heart softens and there’s a pleasant fullness in his chest. “Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
